


Rules

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, canon AU, jealous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: “Do I look like someone who shares?”“I’m a possessive bastard, Chanyeol.”





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> this...this is...well...
> 
> i have no excuse for this other than bbh's music video
> 
> i've never written dom!baek before!! i think this started out pretty good, but it got softer as i kept writing because i'm //me// and i can't see baek as being able to hold that character very well.
> 
> i know the we young mv hasn't come out yet but just work with me here okay (besides i just made up some behind the scenes stuff anyway so go with it pleaseee)
> 
> JUST SO YOU KNOW: this is NOTHING like the canon smut i've written before ([Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709461)). there's no "hard dom" or true dom/sub themes. it's just that bbh has more "control" than pcy, therefore is the "dom" in this scene

Chanyeol knew he was in trouble the instant he set foot through the threshold of their dorm. Baekhyun’s eyes snapped up form where he’d been half-heartedly watching some drama, sweeping over Chanyeol’s form and the rapper had gulped nervously. He had stood up off the couch and Chanyeol followed like an obedient child (though he resembled more of a kicked puppy) down the hall and into their bedroom.

_Everyone who had been home were sitting together on the couch, Sehun in the middle, which Chanyeol found rather suspicious what with the little shit’s track record._

_“What are you guys watching?”_

_“Our manager sent me the behind the scenes shit from filming.” Sehun looked up smugly as Jongdae and Kyungsoo burst out laughing._

_“Chanyeol, you’re too fucking much.” Minseok sighed, stifling a laugh of his own._

_Baekhyun wasn’t laughing, simply watching the screen with a single eyebrow raised. Chanyeol watched it hike up even higher as the members on the couch burst into laughter again._

_“Seriously,” Chanyeol dumped his backpack by the door and leaned his guitar case against the wall. “What do you have?”_

_Sehun turned the phone around and Chanyeol froze. He was on the screen at the music video filming, shirtless and laughing._

_Breaking one of Baekhyun’s rules._

_Fuck Sehun._

_Baekhyun stood up off the couch and Minseok slid further over, taking his seat and leaning into Sehun’s side to get a better view of the screen._

_“Baek—” Chanyeol reached out to his boyfriend as he walked past him._

_“You looked good, Chanyeol, I’ll give you that.” Baekhyun glared at him and his voice dropped. “That’s_ all _I’m giving you.”_

_Chanyeol gulped and watched Baekhyun disappear through the door to his room, later discovering that the vocalist had slid into his own bed instead of Chanyeol’s. Like the good boy he was Chanyeol understood Baekhyun’s signals and slipped silently into his own bed, facing the wall and falling asleep uncomfortably lonely._

_When his alarm went off the next morning for Chanyeol to head to the studio, Baekhyun was already out of the room._

“Strip.”

He should’ve seen this coming—he really should’ve. It had been all the director’s fault, and he was going to say no but Sehun started egging him on, quoting “what’s the worst that could happen?”

 _This_ was the worst that could happen. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was relieved or terrified.

And now he was crying.

He’d fucked up. And he deserved this.

“Please, Baek, _please_ I’m sorry.” Chanyeol sobbed, pulling desperately at his hands that remained tied tightly to the headboard.

“ _Now_ you’re sorry?” Baekhyun panted, rocking his hips back and forth furiously. The denim of his tight, black jeans burned against Chanyeol’s naked and leaking cock, already hard, and he moaned both in arousal and embarrassment for he could _see_ the wet trail he was leaving in the crotch of the vocalist’s dark pants. “Now that you’re in trouble, now that you’ve managed to piss me off, you’re sorry?”

Chanyeol whimpered in response, eyes now screwed shut as beads of sweat rolled down his hairline and joined his tears on the pillow.

“Look at me.” Baekhyun’s long fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s throat, palm pressing lightly onto his trachea. He waited until Chanyeol’s eyes were open and on him before continuing. “Do I look like someone who shares?”

“No.” Chanyeol gasped out, knowing that Baekhyun liked—no, demanded—verbal answers.

“No?”

“You don’t share.” Chanyeol’s eyes drifted shut again, and it was Baekhyun’s fingers squeezing his throat that brought him back, and he forced them open.

“I’m a possessive bastard, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hissed. He ducked down and sucked on the patch of skin surrounding Chanyeol’s nipple, biting and licking until Chanyeol was writhing pleasantly beneath him, unable to help as his back arched and thrust his chest further into the vocalist’s mouth. “I stake my claim on something,” he reached down and tweaked the same red, abused nipple, digging his fingernails in until Chanyeol cried out, “and I don’t like my things being used by others.”

Chanyeol found that he was unable to form words, lost in the mush of his brain with Baekhyun’s hand still applying light pressure on his throat.

“And I treat my things so _well_ , don’t I, baby?”

“You do.” Chanyeol croaked when Baekhyun pulled his hand back so the rapper could answer. “You treat me so well.”

“Then why,” Baekhyun hissed, dropping his head and glaring right _through_ Chanyeol, “ _exactly_ did you let yourself be used by that fucking director? You _know_ we’re allowed to say no if something makes us uncomfortable.”

“Sehun—”

“No, baby.” Baekhyun ran a hand through Chanyeol’s hair and tightened it at the crown, pulling his head back with his fist so it was back and his neck was arched deliciously. “You can’t blame Sehun when you did it too. _You_ did wrong, not Sehun. _You_ have rules to follow, he doesn’t.”

“I—yes.” Chanyeol let out another groan when Baekhyun closed his teeth around his Adam’s apple and sucked. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have listened. I should have said no but I didn’t.”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun cooed, loosening his grip so he was petting Chanyeol’s hair now. “I’m so proud of you for telling me the truth.”

Chanyeol let out a breath—he had to admit, it _did_ feel good admitting that he’d done wrong and coming clean. Baekhyun was proud of him, even if he _had_ messed up.

“I’m glad you told me, but I do still need to punish you so you don’t break one of my rules again.” Baekhyun’s eyes darkened and Chanyeol whimpered.

“I deserve it,” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely. “I do.”

“Yes, you do.” Baekhyun sat back on Chanyeol’s thighs—seemingly innocent, but Chanyeol could tell by the way Baekhyun was shifting in his lap and brushing against his cock that it was all intentional.

Baekhyun seemed to make up his mind for he met Chanyeol’s eyes again and very, _very_ slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his pale, unblemished skin inch by inch, and Chanyeol whined, pulling at his hands again. He just wanted to _touch_.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol gasped, “Baekhyun, _please_.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun paused, holding his shirt up just above his nipples. “What do you call me?”

“Daddy,” Chanyeol pouted, furrowing his brows in that way that he knew made Baekhyun weak. “Please, daddy, I want to touch you.”

“I’m sure you do.” Baekhyun pulled the last of his shirt over his head and shook his hair out, dropping the fabric off the side of the bed. “But you won’t.”

Chanyeol let out another pathetic whine, turning his pout up. “Daddy, please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I was bad, I was _wrong_ , I know that.”

“And you also know that I need to drive my point home.” Baekhyun rolled his hips and Chanyeol threw his head back on the bed in despair. “So you don’t do that again.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol grunted. “ _Fuck_ , Baek.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun rolled down so hard it _hurt_ , and Chanyeol keened. “What was that?”

“You—” Chanyeol bucked his hips up. “You are such a _shit_.”

“Now, where do you get off talking to me like that?” Baekhyun reached forward and tweaked Chanyeol’s nipple again.

“You think it’s just you?” Chanyeol gritted, back still arching. “You think,” he panted, “I didn’t feel things seeing you in that goddamned video?”

“You need to watch your language.” Baekhyun’s hand ghosted up Chanyeol’s sweaty chest toward his throat. He lifted off Chanyeol’s crotch and supported his weight on his free hand, hovering over Chanyeol and looking into his eyes. “Remember where you are right now.”

“You…in those— _glasses,”_ Baekhyun grabbed his throat and squeezed warningly, but Chanyeol kept talking, determined. “In the chair? In that…that jumpsuit?”

“Be. Very. Careful.” Baekhyun articulated sharply. “You are on thin _fucking_ ice.”

“You’re acting like I wasn’t supposed to be turned on as all _fuck_ seeing you wearing that earring,” Baekhyun had a thought about his lip ring/earring that he and Chanyeol snuck home and had some _fun_ with, reminded of Chanyeol’s love for accessories. “Do you really think you’re the only one who’s possessive—” Chanyeol cut off with a sharp intake of air when Baekhyun released his throat and scraped his fingernails down his chest, leaving fiery red lines only to grab his erection and squeeze so hard it hurt.

Chanyeol couldn’t help the surprised and pained cry he let out, uncaring who was able to hear them.

“You seem to have forgotten your place,” Baekhyun hissed coldly. “You’ve forgotten that _I’m_ in charge here. You don’t give orders. _I do.”_

Chanyeol whimpered when Baekhyun squeezed harder for a moment before releasing him.

“Shit,” He panted, cursing himself on a loop in his mind. Why, _why_ was he so stubborn? He always fought for control—he was always _in_ control. Sometimes he was in control with Baekhyun, and then sometimes he wasn’t. That was why he liked these scenes with Baekhyun—the vocalist could take charge and it gave Chanyeol a break, gave him a chance to not think and not do anything but _obey_.

And he hadn’t obeyed.

Fuck.

Baekhyun climbed off Chanyeol’s lap and the rapper felt his stomach drop, his mind flying into a panic.

“ _No_ , Baek, no, please I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He feared that Baekhyun was going to leave him—here, with a hard-on, in trouble, and panicked. “Please don’t leave me—”

“I’m not, baby, I’m not leaving.” Baekhyun rubbed soothingly on Chanyeol’s thigh for a second before pulling away to rid himself of his jeans. “I’m just getting ready.”

He pulled the lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer and then slipped out of his briefs, his own erection finally freed and almost hitting his stomach. Chanyeol _whimpered_.

He swallowed. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun hummed, climbing back on Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol took another breath and whined. “Daddy, please let me touch you.”

“Now, why would I do that?” Baekhyun picked up the lube bottle and raised an eyebrow, eyeing the rapper.

“Because I’m sorry.” Chanyeol pouted. “I’m really, _really_ sorry, Daddy, please believe me.”

“Oh, baby, I do.” Baekhyun had poured a bit of lube over his fingers and he traced the cold substance down Chanyeol’s chest, circling his right nipple and dragging all the way down his torso. “I really do. But that doesn’t mean you’re just going to get off, I still need to punish you.”

“Don’t.” Chanyeol let out a sob when Baekhyun grabbed his dick right at the base and squeezed. _Hard_. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun was _not_ playing around. Chanyeol was reminded just how pissed he was as he started jacking him off, hard and fast and _oh god_.

Chanyeol cried out, knees bending and planting against the bed as he thrust his hips up into Baekhyun’s hand, every muscle tense and shaking. He clenched his fist so hard he could feel his blunt nails breaking the skin. His wrists burned from pulling repeatedly at the tie holding them together, but all he could think about was _more_. More, and _stop_ , because it was too much at the same time.

Baekhyun was _relentless_ in his movements. He dragged his hand tightly up Chanyeol’s cock and when he reached the top he’d thumb over the slit a couple times, digging the tip of his thumb in before sliding quickly back down.

“Baek—Daddy, _please_ , I— _ah_.” Chanyeol couldn’t even form coherent thoughts anymore, not now that Baekhyun had fisted the head on his cock, leaving just enough at the top for his other palm to circle it while applying pressure and smearing the pre-cum all over his hands.

“What do you want baby, hm?” Baekhyun asked, pressing down so hard Chanyeol cried out.

“I want to touch you.” Chanyeol gasped, his hips stuttering up. “Please, Baek.”

“You don’t _deserve_ to touch.” Baekhyun hissed, squeezing again before letting go, and Chanyeol went limp against the bed, tearful and panting. “You don’t deserve _this_.”

Chanyeol whined, pulling at his hands again as Baekhyun ran his hands up his own body, circling them around his nipples and moaning. Chanyeol could do nothing but watch as Baekhyun tweaked one and gasped, throwing his head back and grinding against Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol choked and threw his head back from where he’d had it up, straining his neck just to keep an eye on his _glorious_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun knew just how much Chanyeol loved his body, loved touching and cradling and _worshipping_ him and he _couldn’t_. Chanyeol had been bad and he couldn’t touch his favorite thing in the world.

He would never misbehave again.

“I really wish you hadn’t been bad.” Baekhyun sighed, picking the lube up and shifting forward. “I like it when _you_ do this part.”

Chanyeol couldn’t even gasp, he simply laid there with his mouth wide open as he watched Baekhyun douse his fingers and reach around, sliding one of his fingers into his hole. His mouth fell open and his head fell back, and the lube made these squelching noises as Baekhyun thrust his finger in and out and Chanyeol had never been more desperate in his _life_. He pulled at his hands again—prepping Baekhyun was _his_ job. It always was, and it was Chanyeol’s favorite part—getting to pleasure his Daddy like that.

“My fingers…” Baekhyun moaned. “They’re so _small_.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol breathed out, unable to help it. “Baek, please, _please_ untie me.”

“Not yet.” Baekhyun hissed, slipping a second finger in alongside the first one. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Chanyeol’s abs constricted as Baekhyun thrust his fingers in and out a few times and rocked his hips, his hard cock brushing Chanyeol’s each time and _fuck_ , Chanyeol was going to go crazy, this was—this was too much.

“Your fingers are so thick,” Baekhyun’s voice was quivering, and Chanyeol tensed his thighs beneath him. “Much thicker than mine. Thicker, and longer,” his back arched and Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “and you can—you can find it easier.”

“Let me go, Baekhyun, I’ll make you feel so, _so_ good, I promise,” Chanyeol begged. He could find it easier—Chanyeol knew the location of Baekhyun’s prostate better than the back of his hand and could find it the _second_ he thrust his fingers in.

“If only you listened to me.” Baekhyun panted. His head fell forward so his chin was on his chest and he wiggled his hips. “We both would be so much happier right now if you’d just done what I said.” He let out a breathy moan. “ _Shit_ , where is it.”

“Let me find it for you,” Chanyeol whined. “Baek, let me take care of you, please.”

“Don’t you _get_ it.” Baekhyun snapped. He pulled his hand out and lunged forward, grabbing Chanyeol’s neck and _fuck_ that was so hot. Chanyeol’s back arched and he moaned. “You don’t get to take care of me today. You’re in trouble, baby. You don’t get to touch, you don’t get to help, you don’t get to fuck me.”

Chanyeol whimpered but nodded. He was in trouble. He deserved this. He wasn’t allowed to touch Baekhyun because he did the wrong thing. Okay.

His neck was cold when Baekhyun pulled his hand away, traces of lube and Baekhyun’s own juices dripping down and Chanyeol was sure he’d never been so turned on before in his life.

He zoned out for a minute but was brought back by Baekhyun’s hands rolling the condom on and lubing him up.

“Baek,” Chanyeol squeezed his thighs. “ _Fuck_.”

“Don’t come until I say so.” Baekhyun leaned forward to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear, biting it before lining himself up and sliding down, brows furrowed and mouth open as Chanyeol filled him up to just _this_ side of painful. He’d prepped with his own fingers—Chanyeol’s were closer in size, so his fingers always gave him the extra stretch to be ready for.

“So…so big.” Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol jerked at his restraints. “Fuck, baby, you always fill me up so good.”

“Daddy,” Chanyeol sobbed. “Baekhyun, please, I want to make you feel good.” Chanyeol was so, _so_ sorry, and he wanted to make it up to Baekhyun so badly. He wanted to make Baekhyun proud of him again. “Please, let me touch you.”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun raised up on his knees and dropped back down, his ass smacking into Chanyeol’s thighs echoing obscenely in the small room.

“ _Please_ ,” Chanyeol sobbed helplessly.

“You think,” Baekhyun panted, repeating the movement over and over again. “Just because you’re cute, just because you’re being such a whiny little baby that I’m going to give in?”

Chanyeol cried out when Baekhyun clenched around him, the vocalist moaning in response. He planted both his hands on Chanyeol’s chest for balance and kept bouncing, picking up the pace and clenching around Chanyeol each time he rose up and Chanyeol—he _couldn’t do it_.

“Baek,” he gasped, pulling at his hands. “Baekhyun, I’m going to come.”

“Not yet.” Baekhyun growled back. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Please,” Baekhyun smirked—when Chanyeol was on bottom, he was a _beggar_. It was _adorable_. Most of the time Baekhyun was the one running his mouth and rambling, it was nice being on the other side of that sometimes. “Please, Daddy, let me come.”

“What did you do wrong?” Baekhyun asked after a minute. “Why are you in trouble?”

“I broke— _fuck_ —your rule. And I mouthed off.” Chanyeol panted, hands in fists. He planted his feet on the bed and propped his knees up, changing the angle and Baekhyun, startled, cried out, forgetting himself for a moment.

“So, you’re going to listen to me from now on, aren’t you, baby?” Baekhyun caught his breath and slid one hand up to grab Chanyeol’s throat again, cutting his oxygen like he _loved_ and Chanyeol choked.

He nodded jerkily. “I promise.” He whispered as best as he could. “I promise, Daddy, _please_ let me come.”

“Hold on just a little longer, baby.” Baekhyun took his other hand—his balance was _fantastic—_ and fisted his cock, bouncing and stroking and _moaning_. He was so, _so_ sexy. Chanyeol was _so_ lucky.

Chanyeol, eager to get Baekhyun as close to his release as he was, began thrusting up to meet the vocalist each time he dropped down, driving his cock deeper and Baekhyun stuttered.

“Oh, _fuck_ , right there.”

Seeing this as his chance to redeem himself, Chanyeol gritted his teeth and kept meeting Baekhyun, drawing more moans that increased in volume each time.

“Oh, baby, you treat me so well,” Baekhyun breathed out, his hand running through Chanyeol’s hair. “You’re doing _so_ good. And you know what?”

“What?” Chanyeol panted. He was trembling with how much effort it took to not come.

“You deserve to come, baby.” Chanyeol sucked in a breath and Baekhyun swiftly grabbed his throat again, squeezing and _oh god, yes—_

“Come for me.”

Chanyeol came with a sharp yell, his back arching into Baekhyun who dropped down to take his other, neglected nipple in his mouth and sucked.

Once he was spent Baekhyun pushed up off of his soft cock and pressed back against where his knees were still propped up, jacking himself off until he came, spilling all over Chanyeol’s stomach and chest.

Breathing heavy, Baekhyun planted one hand on the bed next to Chanyeol’s head and reached forward, untying his hands before rolling to the side and collapsing on the bed.

“You got soft,” Chanyeol spoke up a few minutes later after they both got their breath back and their sweat dried. They hadn’t gotten up to clean up yet, though, both too exhausted and feeling content in the aftermath of their orgasms. “You were damn _hot_ until you started getting needy. You did really well, and then you got soft at the end.”

Baekhyun let out a short laugh. “I know.” He turned his head and smiled at the rapper. “You’re a better dom than I am. You stay in character better.”

“I know.” Chanyeol rolled onto his side and held a hand out, running it over Baekhyun’s face and brushing his hair back. “You’re just—you’re so _cute_ when you’re in control like that.”

“Fuck off.” Contrary to his words, though, Baekhyun rolled onto _his_ side and wormed his way into Chanyeol’s arms, his nose brushing his boyfriend’s collarbone. “I still don’t want you doing that. This is _mine_.” One of his hands slid down Chanyeol’s abdomen, still sticky with come and Chanyeol shivered.

“Noted.” He nodded and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “Wanna take a shower?”

“I’m too tired.” Baekhyun moaned in response, screwing his eyes shut and burrowing further into Chanyeol’s neck.

“Alright.” Chanyeol hummed. “How about a bath, then?”

Baekhyun groaned when Chanyeol pushed away and sat up, sitting up as the rapper slipped out of bed and held his hands out. He took them and followed Chanyeol to the bathroom, checking the hallway first to make sure none of the other members were out there.

He perched up on the counter as Chanyeol put the stopper in the tiny tub and started the water (don’t ask how they both fit, it took some maneuvering but eventually they figured out the right positions). Once it was at a good temperature he walked over to the counter, stepping between Baekhyun’s legs and kissing him.

His intensity caught Baekhyun off guard, who gasped sharply and then submitted under Chanyeol’s tongue.

“Now,” he pulled back and licked his lips, leaving Baekhyun whimpering. “I’m gonna have to get you back for that god forsaken tie.”

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes in*
> 
> WE YOUNG TEASER AND YOUNG MUSIC VIDEO AND SHEEP RELIFT AND WE'RE DEF GETTING A COMEBACK THIS MONTH FUCKERS
> 
> ALSO PCY'S HAIR IS BLOND A BITCH IS CRYING IT'S ME I'M CRYING  
> \-----i'm blond and i can confirm that we have more fun sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> also okay now about the shit i just wrote
> 
> was it good or was it as horrible as i think it is?? oh well it's up now no going back huhuhu
> 
> i'm working on the next benefits chapter as fast as i can!! we had a three day weekend and i //was// going to do it then but you know exo-related things happened and this came out instead... tomorrow it's back to the grind, but i'll continue working hard!! 
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)
> 
> thank you for reading <3<3 i appreciate each and every one of you more than you possibly know!


End file.
